eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Feuer
|year = 1978 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 6th |points = 84 |previous = Telegram |next = Dschinghis Khan}} Feuer was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris, performed by Ireen Sheer, who had previously represented Luxembourg with Bye Bye I Love You in the 1974 contest, then singing in French. The song is an up-tempo number about the power of love and how it burns ours hearts like fire. Sheer also recorded "Feuer" in English, as "Fire". The song was performed thirteenth on the night, following Turkey and preceding Monaco. At the close of voting, it had received 84 points, placing sixth. Lyrics German= Ich lass mich nie von den Männern dressieren Hab ich geschworen Was sie auch reden, es macht mich nicht heiß Ich lass sie schmoren Doch da kam einer, der sagte mir dann Willst du denn leben als Rühr-mich-nicht-an? Denkst du denn nie daran? Feuer (Feuer) brennt nicht nur im Kamin Feuer (Feuer) brennt doch auch in mir drin Und es wird heißer und heißer durch deine Liebe Feuer (Feuer) dem kann keiner entfliehn Feuer (Feuer) gibt dem Leben erst Sinn Lauf nicht davon, wenn du fühlst, es ist da Du bist gar nicht in Gefahr Wenn ich mir heut auch die Finger verbrenn Es tut mir gar nicht leid Ist Feuer gefährlich? Ich denke daran Mal bei Gelegenheit Heut will ich’s wissen, es ist sonderbar Morgen werd ich nicht mehr sein wie ich war Und das machst du mir klar Feuer (Feuer) brennt nicht nur im Kamin Feuer (Feuer) brennt doch auch in mir drin Und es wird heißer und heißer durch deine Liebe Feuer (Feuer) dem kann keiner entfliehn Feuer (Feuer) gibt dem Leben erst Sinn Lauf nicht davon, wenn du fühlst, es ist da Du bist gar nicht in Gefahr Feuer (Feuer) dem kann keiner entfliehn Feuer (Feuer) gibt dem Leben erst Sinn Lauf nicht davon, wenn du fühlst, es ist da Du bist gar nicht in Gefahr (Feuer, Feuer, Feuer, Feuer) |-| Translation= I will never let myself be trained by the men That’s what I’ve sworn Whatever they say, it doesn’t turn me on I let them wait But once somebody came along telling me Do you want to live as a touch-me-not? Do you never think about that? Fire (Fire) doesn’t just burn in the fireplace Fire (Fire) also burns inside of me And it’s getting hotter and hotter through your love Fire (Fire) that no one can escape from Fire (Fire) gives meaning to life Don’t run away when you feel it’s here You’re in no danger at all When I will burn my fingers today I won’t be sorry about it at all Is fire dangerous? I will think about it Once, when it suits me I want to experience it today, it’s strange Tomorrow I won’t be the same And that’s what you make clear to me Fire (Fire) doesn’t just burn in the fireplace Fire (Fire) also burns inside of me And it’s getting hotter and hotter through your love Fire (Fire) that no one can escape from Fire (Fire) gives meaning to life Don’t run away when you feel it’s here You’re in no danger at all Fire (Fire) that no one can escape from Fire (Fire) gives meaning to life Don’t run away when you feel it’s here You’re in no danger at all (Fire, fire, fire, fire) Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:20th Century Eurovision